


Being Intimate

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Content, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma haven't had sex since before the twins and Emma especially is beginning to worry for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set within a canon created in a work I previously wrote, called "It's Magic", which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2520833/chapters/5601152 (I hope).   
> It's set about 6 months after that piece finishes.

When Regina came to bed just after 10, having finally gotten the girls back to sleep, she found Emma, dead to the world, snoring like a puppy, on top of the blankets. The mayor sighed, but it was just as well, she was exhausted too, and wouldn't have been able to give Emma the attention she deserved, let alone enjoy it the way she wanted. So Regina took a blanket from her closet to cover Emma and herself as she wrapped her arms around the Sheriff and fell asleep. 

***

After being woken 4 times in the night, Emma and Regina slept through their alarm in the morning, which meant that they were subsequently woken by a furious Henry, who was ready for school and had to leave in 10 minutes. The women rushed to get their clothes on and get ready for work, whilst prepping the babies to be watched by Snow for the day. The only words the two exchanged that morning were:

"I'll take Henry, you take the twins."  
"Right, see you tonight Gina."

They had tried to talk about the slump in intimacy, but what did they expect with twin 9 month olds? However, their relationship was still new enough that it made them both worry that maybe this would be a permanent state. 

As Emma drove to her mother's, the twins gurgled away in the back seat. They looked so like Regina, she always made note of that. She wished she could see pictures of baby Regina, but neither of them had a "happy snaps" kind of childhood, not counting the fact that cameras weren't around when Regina was a baby. Emma was never long between thoughts of the woman who swept her off her feet, but she often wondered if those thoughts were reciprocated, she was so used to all her important relationships ending, it seemed the only possible outcome. Emma hated her paranoia, and hated how needy she must seem, but she loved Regina and Henry and the girls, their beautiful family, more than anything, more than she could ever have imagined possible, and that love just seemed like an invitation for despair.

***

As Regina drove Henry to school, she listened to her son explaining what he was learning in biology, how he was doing a project about his moms and sisters, calling it "a genetic anomaly of true love". She loved that even at nearly 15 years old, he was so enchanted by the magic around him and the idea of true loves and happy endings, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He had really flourished since Emma moved in nearly a year and a half ago, it seemed that all he needed was to have a stable, loving family around him. Regina knew herself of the wonders a stable, loving family could bring, considering that this was the first time in her life she'd experienced that either. It was strange feeling safe in someone's arms. It was strange belonging. It was strange to share a bed with someone who she felt completely comfortable with. 

When Henry got out of the car, he kissed his mother goodbye and wished her a good day at work. The mayor drove to her office, thinking about her family, thinking about that strange safety and how much she'd come to depend on it. What if it were to disintegrate? 

***

Emma wanted to call, but she didn't want to be clingy, she didn't want to annoy Regina right out of the relationship, but she was distracted all morning, until she finally found an excuse; she needed the mayor to sign papers, and she would have to go to Regina to achieve that. Emma got into her little yellow car and drove the five minutes to Regina's office. The Mayor was in a meeting, so Emma waited, her knees beginning to jerk like crazy with the trepidation she felt about having a few moments alone with her partner for the first time in weeks. 

Regina opened the door to her office, showing out some business type men. When she saw Emma she lit up. 

"Sheriff Swan, come in." 

Emma couldn't tell if Regina was being official or cold employing the use of her title, but it made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know why she was feeling so inadequate, but it was only growing, that is until Regina closed the door behind them and greeted the blonde properly with a passionate kiss. 

"Well hello to you too." Emma was taken aback by the passion that had not been a strong feature of their relationship lately. 

"Henry's doing a science project on us." Regina recounted the anecdote affectionately as she reclined in her leather chair, assuming Emma would sit opposite. Emma approached Regina and bent down into another heated kiss, running her fingers through the brunette's hair and tugging as if for life. 

"Do you really want to do this here?" Regina asked, although she wasn't concerned really, she wanted Emma, she didn't care where at this point. Emma simply nodded, kissing Regina once more before dropping to her knees and feverishly pulling down the mayor's underwear. Before Regina could protest, Emma had her tongue on Regina's clit, igniting the older woman's entire body. The mayor had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as she came quickly beneath Emma's ministrations, but Emma continued her work, licking and sucking like her life depended on it, but Regina was much too sensitive, and now getting a little worried, not having exchanged a full sentence yet with the blonde. Regina grabbed Emma's hair, trying to stop her, but Emma mistook this for a sign of enjoyment and went even harder. 

"Emma stop!" Regina breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down from the all too intense sensations. Emma pulled her head out from between Regina's thighs and stared up at the woman, repair in her eyes. 

"Emma?" Regina coaxed the woman up to her feet, standing to join her. Emma was now in tears.   
"Oh God, Emma? What is it?" Regina caressed the blonde's flushed face, wiping tears from her cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry Regina." Emma cried, standing hunched, not willing to crumble into the older woman.

"Emma, my darling Emma, what do you have to be sorry for?" 

"I haven't been there, here, I haven't paid you attention I…" Emma was cut off by a finger to her lips.

"That's what this is about? This isn't intimacy Emma, this is just sex. You don't need to do anything to show me how you feel. I've been just as busy, just as absent, it doesn't mean I don't love you." Regina whispered that last part before kissing Emma lightly on the lips. 

"I love you too." Emma sobbed. Regina pulled her in for an all encompassing hug. 

"Oh Emma, I know."


End file.
